


Underage Drinker

by zzzhgl



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Han Seungwoo, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzhgl/pseuds/zzzhgl
Summary: Seungwoo wants something on Christmas.Wooseok gets tricked into buying liquor from Seungwoo, an ex- bartender.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 46





	Underage Drinker

"Thank you," Seungwoo smiled. "Please come again." He waved at the customers and saw them walk off. He grabbed a cloth and then began wiping the counter. He made sure all the bottles were in check and then returned when he heard the door's bell. 

"Welcome," Seungwoo bowed his head.

"Please let me know if you need any help." The woman looked at him and smiled. 

"Aren't you Han Seungwoo," she walked to the counter. "The bartender from that club that smuggled drugs?" 

"Ah," Seungwoo smiled nervously. "That was a very long time ago, ma'am. I'm not a bartender anymore." 

"Like Hell you're not," she looked through her purse and then placed a shot glass in front of Seungwoo. "Pour me a drink." Seungwoo stared at the small glass and then back at the woman. 

"I'm sorry," he bowed his head. "Would you like me to help you with something else?" Frustrated, the woman took her leave. Seungwoo sighed and placed his hand over his chest.

The club she mentioned was run by his family; the name was HanWorks. He enjoyed working there, but after some bad deals, HanWorks was sold to loan sharks. Seungwoo and his family were still allowed to work there, but none of them knew what went on behind their backs. 

After a few months, the police busted HanWorks for possession and use of imported and smuggled drugs. Seungwoo and his family were kicked to the curb, and they all had to find a different job. Seungwoo sighed as the memory flashed through his mind and continued to his work. 

"Aw come on, Seok!" Seungyoun and Yohan whined. 

"No!" Wooseok crossed his arms. 

"Yah," Hangyul stood in front of Wooseok. "If he doesn't want to, then he doesn't have to!"

"Shut up, Hangyul!" Seungyoun stuck his tongue out. "You want it, too!" 

"We can't force him!" Hangyul said as his crush got closer. 

"Seok!" Yohan pouted. "You want us to have a great christmas, don't you?" 

"B-But." Wooseok stammered. "We can't just buy alcohol!" 

"We're not," Seungyoun smiled. "You are." 

"What if they catch me?" Wooseok asked nervously. 

"Dude," Yohan scoffed. "You're the drama king here. If you can convince the principal that you're a 40-year old woman on the phone then you can do anything." Wooseok fidgeted his fingers and sighed. 

"Alright," he scratched his head. "I'll do it."

"Yay!" The three friends shouted in unison.

Seungwoo leaned against the counter as he waited for another customer. He sighed when he saw all the happy faces pass by him. "Christmas," he said softly. "I need one of those." 

"Han!" He heard his manager call.

"Yes sir," Seungwoo stood up straight. 

"Merry Christmas!" He laughed heartedly as he handed Seungwoo a small, wrapped gift.

"Go ahead, open it!" Seungwoo did as he was told and saw some small pills in a small container. "What is this?" He asked. 

"They're the newest type of Advil," his boss nodded. "Got it for ya because I know you get bad headaches." 

"Thank you, sir," Seungwoo smiled and bowed at his manager's consideration. "Merry Christmas." 

"Don't get all mushy," his manager laughed as he put his coat on. "And don't forget to lock up." 

"I won't," Seungwoo bowed. "Goodbye sir." 

With that the manager left, walking out into the snowing streets of Seoul. Seungwoo looked at the time; 8:27 pm. Almost time for closing, he thought to himself. He started to clean and soon found himself rubbing his temples. "Aish," he groaned. "What the hell?"

He reached for the new pills he received from his manager and popped them into his mouth, hoping to have the pain fade away. He quickly turned around when he heard the door's bells jingle. "Welcome," he bowed. "Please let me know if you need any help." 

Wooseok smiled at the hospitality and nervously walked around the store, looking in awe at all the liquor bottles. He looked at the names and where they were imported from.

He grabbed one with his shaky hands and placed it back quickly. How did I get talked into this, he shook his head. Seungwoo walked back behind the counter and soon felt an unbearable pain in his groin area. He felt unbelievably hot and he stared at the customer who walked around the aisles. His pants felt tighter and he looked down at the bulge that was poking out. 

What the hell, he thought to himsef.

He looked back at the customer and felt his heart race. He looked at the clock; 8:32 pm. Why is life cruel, he thought to himself.

"Excuse me," Wooseok smiled nervously. 

"Ah," Seungwoo smiled back, his blood racing through his veins. "Yes?" 

"I want some Ciroc," Wooseok said coolly. "But the shelf is out." 

"We have some in the back," Seungwoo said, the pain in his groin surging throughout his whole body. "Please follow me." 

Wooseok nodded and let Seungwoo lead him down the hallway. He soon stopped. "I have to lock up," Seungwoo smiled nervously, avoiding showing Wooseok the bulge in his pants. 

"How will I get out, then?" Wooseok asked.

"There's an exit in the back," Seungwoo could feel himself sweating. 

"Oh," Wooseok nodded his head. "Okay." 

"Excuse me," Seungwoo passed by Wooseok, controlling his need as much as he can.

Wooseok stared at the man and felt his heart melt. He's really handsome, he smiled.

Wooseok quickly shook his head and slapped himself mentally. Think of your friends, he said in his head. 

Seungwoo finished locking the door and tried catching his breath. So cute, he thought to himself. I wonder how he'd look like under me. He shook his head and turned around, grabbing a clipboard and holding it so his groin wasn't showing. 

l'll just take care of this when he leaves, he nodded at the thought and painfully endured the walk to the hallway. 

"This way," he smiled as he lead Wooseok down the long corridor. The two walked in silence, hearts beating rapidly and awkwardness filling the air.

"So what's your name?" Seungwoo asked as he lead them to a small room. 

"W-Wooseok," he answered, startled by the sudden question. "And yours?" 

"Seungwoo," he answered. They were soon walking amidst boxes of liquor. "Ciroc, right?" Seungwoo asked as he made his way further into the back. 

"Y-Yes," Wooseok stammered. 

Seungwoo walked to the back and reached for a box on top. He grabbed it and opened it, taking one of the bottles into his hand. As he was about to hand the bottle, he remembered his obligations. "May I please see your ID?" He asked, the pain in his groin now unbearable.

"I-I-I don't have it." Wooseok grew nervous. 

"I...can't sell this...to you." Seungwoo struggled to say, his cock now throbbing uncontrollably. 

"Please," Wooseok begged. "I really need it. I'll do anything." 

Seungwoo's cock twitched at that. "Anything?" He panted. 

Wooseok nodded his head slowly with a faint blush covering his cheeks. 

"I need help," Seungwoo panted. 

Seungwoo placed the bottle and clipboard away and pushed Wooseok against the wall, locking their lips in a tight hold. 

Wooseok was shocked; he never kissed anyone before, not even in a play. But he didn't mind a kiss from Seungwoo. Somehow Seungwoo was different; it felt so right. 

Seungwoo circled his tongue around Wooseok's bottom lip and Wooseok opened his mouth, a faint moan escaping his parted lips. Seungwoo rammed his tongue inside Wooseok's mouth, saliva falling down the corners of their mouths.

Wooseok began to unbutton Seungwoo's uniform and removed the top as quickly as he could. 

Seungwoo quickly removed Wooseok's scarf and coat, running his hands all over the smaller male. Wooseok moaned once more and they soon broke their kiss, gasping for air.

Seungwoo pulled the hem of Wooseok's shirt up and attacked the boy's neck, leaving visible bite marks for the world to see. 

Seungwoo aggresively attacked Wooseok's bare chest and let his hands travel all over Wooseok's body. Wooseok rubbed his hands over Seungwoo's back and loved the way the hard muscles felt. 

Seungwoo bit and sucked on Wooseok's hard and erected nipples as Wooseok tangled his fingers in Seungwoo's hair. Seungwoo's hot breath against his skin turned him on even more and soon he forgot all about his friends and their Christmas. 

Seungwoo parted Wooseok's legs with his knee and soon Wooseok felt what Seungwoo needed help with. He swallowed his saliva as he imagined being penetrated by the huge bulge. 

"It hurts," Seungwoo whispered into Wooseok's ear. "Help me." 

Without a second thought, Wooseok quickly got on his knees and unzipped Seungwoo's jeans, pooling them around his ankles. He stared at the way Seungwoo's cock stood taller through the boxers and he cupped it in his hands. Seungwoo held onto the wall for support and stared desperately at Wooseok. 

Wooseok stroked it through the cloth and kissed it a couple of times. Seungwoo felt like he was at the brink of release and it made him tremble. Wooseok pulled the boxers down and saw Seungwoo's cock in all its pride and glory. 

He licked his lips and looked up at Seungwoo.  
"I've never done this before," Wooseok whispered. "Please forgive me if you're not satisfied." Seungwoo couldn't say anything, he was too lost in pleasure to even think. At that moment Wooseok opened his mouth as wide as he could and placed the throbbing meat inside. Seungwoo moaned loudly and grabbed onto Wooseok's hair, making him take more. Wooseok began to gag but he got used to it and took it all in.

Seungwoo felt a cramp in his stomach and before he knew it he came inside Wooseok's mouth. He thought he was done but he still needed more release. Wooseok looked up at Seungwoo with his innocent eyes and it turned Seungwoo on even more. 

"Get up." Seungwoo said as he offered his hand. Wooseok obeyed and took the hand. Seungwoo quickly spun Wooseok around and bent him over against the wall. Seungwoo stared at the sight before him and smiled. 

Wooseok had his hands on the wall and the rest of his body pointed outwards, ready for penetration. Seungwoo grabbed Wooseok's waist and his hands travelled to the zipper of Wooseok's now-tight jeans. He unzipped it quickly and let the denim fall down. He grabbed Wooseok's erection through the cloth and felt the precum leaking. He smiled and stroked Wooseok's member slowly, making the smaller boy tremble. 

"S-S-Seungwoo..s-s-s-stop t-teasing...ahh..." Wooseok moaned as he laid his head back on Seungwoo's shoulder. Seungwoo pulled Wooseok's boxers down and ran his hand over the precum. He slithered it to Wooseok's entrance and stuck his finger inside. Wooseok moaned and didn't like it at first, but he soon started to relax and that gave Seungwoo the chance to insert the second finger. 

Wooseok moaned again, a bit louder as he felt himself being stretched. "You're so hot," 

Seungwoo whispered in Wooseok's ear, earning a wanton moan from the smaller male. 

"You're so sexy," Wooseok whispered back. Seungwoo took Wooseok's lips and kissed him roughly, nipping at Wooseok's plump lower lip. 

In the heat of that kiss Seungwoo inserted his last finger in Wooseok's tight entrance, causing Wooseok to scream in Seungwoo's mouth. Seungwoo thrusted his fingers back and forth inside Wooseok's tight hole and when he brushed against Wooseok's prostate he earned a loud moan. "Right there, Seungwoo!" Wooseok yelled.

Seungwoo removed his hand and spread Wooseok's butt cheeks as he slowly inserted his neglected cock inside the tight cavern. Wooseok arched his back at the penetration and he felt himself rip apart when he felt Seungwoo's body touch his. "Shh," Seungwoo kissed Wooseok's back. "Don't cry." 

Wooseok hadn't even realized he was crying until Seungwoo said that. "I--It hu-hurts," Wooseok bit his lip. "Relax," Seungwoo kissed Wooseok's shoulder. Seungwoo rubbed his hands over Wooseok's body and when he felt the latter relax he slowly started to move. Wooseok moaned and bit his abused lip as Seungwoo pinched at his nipples. 

Seungwoo continued his slow routine, burying himself deeper into Wooseok, until he lightly brushed against Wooseok's prostate. "Harder," Wooseok moaned. "Right there!" Seungwoo picked up the pace and thrusted harder into Wooseok's sweet spot, earning loud moans and unfinished sentences.

"Seungwoo!...Ah...ah...right there!" Wooseok screamed. Seungwoo went even faster and plowed into Wooseok much harder, satisfying the trembling boy. Seungwoo's hands were on Wooseok's butt cheeks and he squeezed them, leaving his hand prints on the pale, juicy flesh. He slapped Wooseok's ass and pulled on Wooseok's hair, earning curse words from the boy. Seungwoo then placed his hands on Wooseok's hips, angling him so that he had more access. 

Wooseok could feel his neglected erection throbbing with pain, but before he could get to it Seungwoo already placed his hand there, pumping at the same, abnormal speed he was thrusting. "Seok...ah...so tight...ah...coming!" Seungwoo moaned as he went faster.

"Ahh.ah.ahh...Woo..ah..ahh.so big.ah.coming too!" Wooseok could hardly breathe. Wooseok felt himself grow unexplainably hot as sweat trickled down his face. He felt the pit of his stomach tighten and he arched his back.

"SEUNGWOO!!" He screamed as he came on the wall, his stomach, and Seungwoo's hand. Seungwoo felt Wooseok's hole clamp down harder than before around his cock and that urged him to release his seed. 

"WOOSEOK!!" Seungwoo yelled as the remnants of his load spilled inside the hot cave. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy and gently laid them down. The two were sweating profoundly and Seungwoo rested Wooseok's head on his chest. Wooseok heard Seungwoo's heartbeat slow down to an average pace and he smiled. He kissed the milky chest and looked up at the man that took his innocence. 

"Do you still need an ID?" Wooseok asked as he brushed his fingers over Seungwoo's stomach. 

"I'm sorry," Seungwoo said as he showed Wooseok a school ID. "I'm not supposed to sell to an underage drinker." Wooseok gasped and quickly took his ID out of Seungwoo's hand, blushing feverishly. 

Seungwoo's laughed and kissed the top of Wooseok's head. "But for you," he smiled. "I'll make an exception." 

"Merry Christmas, Seungwoo." Wooseok smiled as his heavy eyes demanded to be closed. "Merry Christmas, Wooseok." Seungwoo smiled back as he gently kissed Wooseok's lips again. Seungwoo heard Wooseok's breathing go at a slow and steady pace and saw that he already fell asleep. 

He kissed Wooseok's forehead and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Christmas, he thought to himself. I needed one of those. He laid his head down and smiled before drifting off into a deep sleep. 

End.


End file.
